


驯化

by ChristineR21



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineR21/pseuds/ChristineR21
Summary: 某种程度上的dubcon反童话。刹车异常，肉柴文长。
Relationships: 龙×骑士
Kudos: 5





	驯化

**Author's Note:**

> 现实中请勿模仿囚禁操作。

在很久很久以前，有一位被恶龙抓走的美丽公主，恰逢国内最英勇的黑骑士在外处理秘密事务，无法营救公主。国王夫妇只好日夜为公主哭泣，发出悬赏，寄希望于某位勇者（看在头衔和钱的份上）能够活捉恶龙，并救出自己的独女。

公主总是被恶龙捉走，这可能是这个国家的王族诅咒。不过不必担心，天佑吾王，上一代的公主现在不是好好的当着王后吗？听闻这个消息，人们如此想着。

有这么一位机敏的骑士，待到源源不断的勇士们将巨龙烦的不行时，偷偷溜进巨龙看守的城堡，准备带着公主从密道溜走。比起舞剑，他更擅长别的事（不是逃跑），比如制造一个能日行千里的木马。当然，接到公主后，能不能成功脱险，全看其他勇士们是否有自己声称的那么英勇了。

骑士进入城堡后，径直朝最高的塔楼跑去，一边跑一边抱怨:“啊，这座城堡真老旧，上塔楼居然还要靠腿走！假如有更大的名声，我能把我的发明卖给所有国家的人。大家何必靠爬楼梯锻炼腿脚？”  
好不容易爬上塔楼，正入骑士眼中的，是一个奇大无比的露台。有多大呢？足够一条龙蹲踞其上那么大。

他找了一圈这乱糟糟的房间:没有侍女的帮助，任何公主的闺房可能都不怎么有浪漫氛围。公主根本不在这房间里:她没有在床上沉睡，没有被锁链锁在立柱上，更没藏在一堆一堆破破烂烂的亚麻内衣或五颜六色的礼服里。

他只找到几截带血的绷带和一顶（有些磨损的）宝石冠冕。

“糟糕！”骑士想，“公主该不是被那条龙吃了吧！”

于是，他捡起那截绷带和那顶金冠，掏出怀里的地图。公主本人已死，这些遗物对于国王夫妇而言可能是个安慰。他多少有些难过起来，但城堡危险重重，谁知道巨龙什么时候回来呢？他最好早些出去。

那密道的门似乎位于公主（已故）的床底。骑士刚刚爬进又黑又窄又全是灰尘，还有长袜和骨头（大约是鸡骨头？）的床底，城堡外震天的吼声就停止了；随之响起的是不祥的风声，好像有什么东西巨大的翅膀在拍击空气。

骑士慌里慌张的提起铁环，使出吃奶的力气想打开这该死的门——他保证和弟弟抢着喝乳母的乳汁时绝没用过这么大的力气。但这阵挣扎除了让骑士一头撞向床板，被头盔磕得不轻（他用着他最好的装备，绝对有分量），那门纹丝没动。

巨龙听来是降落在露台上了，骑士和床下的骨头被这阵动静震了几震，终于安全着陆。龙发出炎热的叹息，室内瞬间温暖如春，但很快又冷下来。

骑士不敢再动弹，将额头靠在地面，身上的盔甲变得难以忍受的重，汗水浸得他眼睛生疼。他能听见龙的尾巴扫过地面的声响。他希望不要听见什么嚼碎骨头的声音。他后悔了。

突然之间，房间里什么声音都没有了，他只听得见自己的呼吸声——他不由得屏起呼吸。

——有只爪子抓着他的脚踝，把他拖出床底。骑士尖叫着抠住地面，却只抓到一把灰和一只灰白的长袜。

那爪子把他拖出来后，又有一条尾巴用力一拍——他在晕头转向中终于正面朝上了。随后他被一把提起来，掀飞头盔。他不由自主的抬起手臂护住头，“求你别吃我——”骑士尖叫起来。

“噢，”一个声音响起，听来一点也不凶恶，只是有些难分是雌是雄，“是你呀，艾图里的赫克托。”

骑士听见此言，悄悄睁开眼睛。

一条半龙半人的玩意站在他面前，（这么说不太准确，他还是被提着，只是脚着地了，龙尾卷着他的身体），浑身上下清凉的就像刚出生的婴儿；龙的胸腹间还覆盖着未褪去的鳞片，但是已经可以看出女性的轮廓了。她的双乳饱满坚挺，乳晕点缀其上仿佛水果被咬一口后露出的鲜红果肉；一条龙尾在她身后蜿蜒垂下，环绕在脚边。冬日里一丝不挂的女性，和变成女人的龙，他不知道哪个更让他惊吓更大些。

总之，骑士喘着粗气，无法思考了。他的身体对这幅景象诚实的起了反应，这似乎相当不合时宜。不仅如此，他实际上还害怕这半龙半人的怪物，就算她看起来可以交流。

“你怎么在这，赫克托？”她说，这声音听起来不知为何有些熟悉，“你也是那群勇士之一？外敌已退，你不是想要回家，当发明家吗？”

“我不知道……别吃我……”他哀声回答。他的梦想只对一个人说过，眼前的女人必定是女巫，才能知晓不应知晓的事。尽管她还保存着龙的部分特征，面庞却像月光下的百合般清晰:这张脸美丽无比，就和那位公主本人一般相似。他带着一丝心痛想到，这张脸也和黑骑士相似，毕竟“他”本来就是公主的表亲。

公主在哪？她真的死了吗？还是被这个女巫侵占了身体？又或者这是女巫的骗术？他本应该更勇敢些，但实际上他从来不是打仗的料，勉强被黑骑士封为骑士才得以保存家声。他既不是真正的勇者，也没能坚持自我，才落到眼下的地步。

“告诉我，你为什么来这？”龙女又开口道。

这次他感觉到一股不可抗拒的力量在促使他自动回答:所以，她确实是女巫。骑士的心往下一坠。

“国王发布了悬赏，各地勇士集结，想要活捉巨龙，救出公主。如果我成功救出公主，就能被所有人另眼相待。”他试图咬住舌头，不让接下来的话出口，“——呃。我弟弟更受我母亲的喜爱。我在别的研究上花钱而不是研究火枪和提纯黄金，被母亲赶出来了。我弟弟现在是继承人。”

“啊，真可怜。听起来有些像灰姑娘。”龙女轻轻侧过脸，盯着他，“你想要怎么救出公主？你名义上的同伴不会真的让你一人溜进城堡，独占救出公主的好处吧？”

“他们不是我的同伴，只是一些跟不上风向的地主而已。我只忠于黑骑士，就算现在我已不是他的侍从。”他说，“我准备从密道带走公主，再骑着机械木马走。木马不会惧怕龙威，也不必担心粮草。我已测试过了。”

“救出公主之后呢？”

“向国王邀赏:我想要得到我应有的土地。”

“那么公主又要怎么办？打倒恶龙的勇士理应成为她的夫婿。”

“黑骑士更适合成为下一任国王，他本就有王室血统。”

“你这样的行为可称不上符合骑士道义。你说你忠于从前的主人，但你却早就疏远对方！国王可不会听你对他女儿的婚事建议。你想要愚弄王室吗？”龙出乎意料的为他的说辞愤怒，她是怎么知道黑骑士的事的？

那条尾巴更紧的卷住了他，他开始窒息，血液仿佛要从唯一裸露在空气中的面庞逃跑；他的手套在龙尾上抓出刺耳的声音，他的盔甲发出不堪重负的扭曲声。很快，骑士失去意识，坠入黑暗。

夏琳公主，黑骑士查理。她被人这么称呼。假如事情顺利，她还会变成女王（她无意效仿母亲加冕自己的丈夫为国王）。眼前的局面是她自己一手造成，但她多少有些后悔:她没想过只不过是和平了十年，这些领主就变成了一群忙着在泥地里拱金子的猪。想从这群人里挑丈夫实在是难为人。

等他们选出一个最勇敢的人，不如她自己嫁给自己。算了，没有丈夫她还是可以成为女王，她想，能让这些领主自己消耗掉多余的精力，免得让他们用领地纠纷烦她父亲也不错。

她的祖先是人和龙神的孩子，因此他们家族的继承人大多能够变成龙。民众一边惧怕恶龙，一边崇拜着统治国家的龙神多少有些奇妙，但这就是她长大的地方。

她的母亲和她一样，能够变成巨龙。她的祖父也是。但对于男人而言，可以化身巨龙是值得夸耀的事；而对于一个女士——假如她同时还是公主——来说，这事一点也不美妙。至少她母亲这么认为。王后一向庆幸于她的丈夫和她青梅竹马，在发现她的真面目之前爱上了她。她顺利用女性祖先们用过的把戏骗过世人，和她心爱的人成婚，共同治理国家。

就让他们认为我们家的女人们不过是普通的美女吧。谁想被别国的女人嘲笑有个能化身巨龙的父亲，自己还能够化身巨龙呢？这种女人不需要骑士保护，也得不到他人的爱慕，多可怕。王后如此说过。一被现在的丈夫救出，她立马嫁给了他，安心成为王后。

但查理（或者夏琳）想，总有一天，那些古老的传说会失去效力。再说，老国王无法打过侵犯国土的恶龙——她祖父相当不情愿的输给了女儿假扮的恶龙——不得不求助年轻勇士，这才谈不上好。她可不会像她母亲一样，等到爱人来“解救”她，再随便让对方赢过自己。

为此，她很早就拒绝了母亲为她安排的婚事，对方是她表兄，性情温文尔雅，他们关系不错，但实在不想变成夫妻。于是，解决后顾之忧后（表兄用别的名字外出游学），她就借用表兄的身份从军去了。

那时她父母气坏了，但是她既然已经成名，又顶着实际上只热爱摆弄笔墨的表兄的名字，再让表兄去上战场恐怕她的姨母会怒而奋起，将她母亲最大的秘密抖得全天下都能唱出来。所以，她安安心心在军队里从“少年”变成“青年”。

军队是个简单的地方，即使你不爱华服美酒，不会颂诗舞蹈，只要你足够强大，那么就会得到他人的尊敬。

赫克托就和其他男人一样，相当佩服她的武艺（尽管大部分不知真相的领主对她不近美色这点又佩服又不时有些嘲弄）。他不是适合从军的人，可惜是家族长子，能够想尽办法变成她的侍从已经把他大部分的勇气都用光了。

就算是现在，想起他来她多少心里还是留有余澜。在这个地方再见到他其实不算意外，只是她没想到她还是生气:什么样的白痴会因为自己崇拜的骑士是女人就大改待人态度？她的确喜欢他——当然她自己都不知道为什么——但发现他其实和别人一样，期待女人任何情况下都是完美仕女实在令人失望。像她父母那样的恋侣大约不是常态。她知道她不该对他的话失望:他从不认识身为公主的那个她，把她当成换土地的筹码原本就是这世界的默认规则。但她内心某一部分还是在愤怒的喊着——让他知道你就是公主，你就是那条龙。

她把赫克托扔进地牢后，穿着从他身上扒下来的衬衣去了隔壁的密室（女士礼服基本不方便活动，她变一回龙就毁一件礼服不太划算，最好的办法是不穿女装）:等着看那个白痴在地牢里痛哭流涕是她近日少见的乐趣。黑暗中只有隐隐的水滴声传来，没人能在这种环境里保持理智，更别提浑身赤裸毫无保护的情况下。

他被锁链绑在刑台上，查理很好心的选了没那么重的。他身体上缠绕着淤青和细小伤口，恐怕四肢上的锁链和颈间的固定项圈会让他伤口更多。

假如他够机敏的话，被她从床下拖出来时，就应该就地顺势反制，用匕首攻击她的眼睛或者咽喉。木马的确不会受到龙威的影响，但人会——他居然怕她——落到这种境地是他活该。

她耐心等待赫克托醒来。即使不用灯火，在黑暗中她也能看的很清楚。

他回家后大约没怎么再碰过剑，新鲜的伤口下是从前的旧伤，在变回白皙色泽的皮肤上清晰可见。它们像丝绸上的补丁。她曾经很清楚它们的触感。它们确实就像丝绸。

他看起来不那么结实了，老实说他还能撑得起那副钢板甲就很不可思议。地下比楼上更为寒冷，他的身体因此微微瑟缩，乳粒在空气的抚触下挺立；当然，寒冷不能让男人硬起来。他这么沉睡的样子令查理有些心情微妙——只要她想，现在她什么都能对他做。

但她无意如此。

她放轻呼吸，他终于醒来。如她所料，他发现自己无法视物下意识开始挣扎，却被项圈和锁链拉回身下的刑台，不住咳嗽作呕。

就像训练猎鹰，你必须让它学会依靠驯鹰师。它会放弃本能中的野性，根据主人的判断行动。

查理静静地等待着，直到赫克托无法忍受寂静和寒冷，开始大声呼救（并且间杂着咒骂）。这时，她才进入地牢。

“别再骂了，赫克托。我听见你了。”她压低声音，手扶着剑柄（是她自己的剑），站到刑台下方。她用着从前的走路方式，剑尖不时擦过地面，他因此认出来人，稍微安静下来。

从这个角度能很清楚的看见他的身体，从起伏的胸膛到紧绷的脚跟全都一览无余。他也认出了黑骑士的声音，不由自主夹起双腿——当然没什么用。她还是能看见他腿间的那一部分:深褐色的毛发和其中粉色的花柱。那里仅仅因为意识到她的注视就微微抬头。“我独身来此，你不用怕——有别人看见你这幅模样。”

“查理？——公主还活着吗？我怀疑恶龙用什么办法侵占了她的身体……”他的声音颤抖沙哑，说话时偶尔侧过头，试图不让项圈影响自己，颈部的肌肉在他努力控制下像拉紧的绳索。

“别担心她，她很安全。我向你保证。”她按住他腰间的淤青，令他疼的一颤，于是她放轻力道，用掌心贴着那里的皮肉摩挲。他皮肤冰冷，因为她的触碰而微微抽搐。“你不更应该担心自己吗，好骑士？我都听说了，你偷偷潜入城堡……他们都以为你已经被恶龙吃了。”

“在他们来之前，别让我继续这个样子……”他想避开她，“你也不该看见我这种样子……”

“哪种样子？”她冷笑，握住他的性器，拇指擦过柱顶，“啊，你是说不知为何，一丝不挂的在地牢吗？还是说，是这里的样子？”

他低低喘息，不算惊讶的发现自己呻吟出声后便抿起嘴唇，闭上眼，不再看她。

“赫克托，看着我。”她说。“想要我救你，就得自己告诉我。”她松开他的身体，靠近他耳边低语，让发丝垂落，几乎扫到他的脸颊。

“你是来接我的吗？”赫克托答非所问。

“不。我是来为公主服务的。”她说，“你还没回答我，你到底要不要我救你？还是说，你介意女人来救你？”她勾起赫克托颈间的项圈，他的喉结在她指下艰难的滑动。她的手指从此处又游弋向下，停在他的胸前，随着他的呼吸起伏。就算不用魔法，她也有办法控制他。

“查理、查理，你难道不知道我介意的是什么吗？”他绝望的开口，“我应该靠近你，让你的身份暴露吗？”

“一个女人能在军队中立业，再谨慎也不可能维持太久自身的假象。你怎么会知道有多少人在暗中支持我成为黑骑士？”查理捧起他的脸，他在这些细长手指的束缚中瑟缩一下。她的低语声让他既害怕又渴望，“守夜仪式时，你向我立誓效忠。现在，选吧。我们总是可以重修旧好。你想要我是黑骑士，还是盔甲下的女人？”

“你没穿盔甲。”他忽然躲开她的触碰，锁链敲着刑台，“你到底是谁？我在地牢不可能呆了很久，黑骑士怎么会有足够时间回来救援？”

他的盔甲确实不适合她的体型，她也不想穿。她本来指望他的失措状态持续的更久些，不过，现在掌控局面的是她。

“我说了，我来为公主服务。”她脱下靴子，站上他双腿间的空隙，居高临下的望着他，“腿张开些，赫克托。你不想我倒在你身上吧。你就没想过，既然是龙神的后裔，公主也能变成巨龙吗？或许从来就没有恶龙，只有继承王位的公主们的选婿比武啊。”

“你是那女巫。变成她的样子玩弄我。”

“我要是对你有恶意，明明应该一见你就吃了你啊。我是龙嘛。”她伸出脚，沿着他的腿向上，直到他的性器附近才停止。“对了，查理就是我的表兄，从前说他外出游学的消息确实没错，他把名字给了我。我就是你们要救的那个公主。——要说我是想和你一起玩，确实也没错。”

“你杀了黑骑士，才拿到她的剑。”他不适的被迫分开腿，挂在脚踝上的锁链掉下地面，响声清晰的回荡在地牢中。他知道这个人说的不是没有可能，但这事未免太过离奇。他不愿相信她。

他也终于看清她手中的短剑和腰间佩戴的长剑，战斗中这把短剑曾断过一次，被重锻成现在的模样。它的剑柄曾没入他的身体，他实在很熟悉。在淹没理智的快乐里，他向女主人宣誓效忠。他从没忘过。这些记忆在他清醒时让人害怕，但眼下似乎变得微不足道，或者，只是让他想起欲望本身。

她不可抑制的笑了起来。“你总是用自己喜欢的说法骗自己。你自己都说了，黑骑士不可能这么快就回国救援。国王没必要骗人。除非，公主、黑骑士和龙，本来就是一体。”

“不。放我出去。我要求和你对决。”

“假如我是遵循另一套法则的黑骑士，我很乐意用有尊严的方式重新赢得你的心。”她说，“但我现在是恶龙啊，赫克托。你怎么能要求我爱你？选错了，就会有惩罚。”

查理随手解开腰间的长剑抛下，小心选取落脚点，跪在他腿间。好在刑台够大，勉强还容得下她。她吮吸手指权作润滑，这该死的城堡什么都没有，只能靠自己。

随后，他的一条腿被她抬起，露出股间的洞穴。大惊之下，他挣扎起来，锁链发出意外巨大的响声，穿梭在地牢四壁间，“你还不如吃了我！”

“你猜我会不会？”她轻按那处，入口柔韧的肌肉颤动着吸着她，“你还记得那天你要我怎么对你吗？”

她湿润的手指没入他的身体，尽管只有浅浅一截，他还是不由绷紧大腿。

“我才不吃人。是你在吞噬我吧？”她笑着深入那两根手指，在他体内摸索。这种触感异常古怪，他的主人做过同样的动作，此刻，他再度体会到那羞耻又兴奋的快感。那是后庭被不断的爱抚刺激，仿佛肉体快要融化的欣快感。他脚趾蜷起，抠住身下的地面，尽管如此，他还是无法控制他身上的锁链叮叮作响。

他不愿睁眼看她，不过这不要紧。他的脸颊逐渐升温，性器也变为深粉，但这东西现在却毫无用武之地，被使用的是他的后穴。她的手指不是乐者的手指，掌间生着厚茧，指节粗硬明显；她很乐于模仿潮水的涨退，用力拍打在他的身体上，它们向后退去时，她手掌上的茧擦过他的会阴和囊袋，带出更多的热意。

“真奇怪，男人似乎不管被怎样对待都会得到快感。”查理从下方托住他的一边膝盖，将他的腿分的更开，他腿间柔软的口含着她的手指，像婴孩寻求母亲乳房的慰藉。“还想要更多吗？”

他喘息着抬高腰肢，迎向她的手；但她并没有顺着他的意思，反而将手指一寸一寸从他体内抽出。“夹得很紧呢，建议你放松些。我能给你的比你想要的更多。”

她的吻落在他的大腿内侧，炙热呼吸拂过皮肤，带来一阵酥麻。这些吻游向他的腰间，她用舌尖轻柔的舔上他的柱体顶端，他几乎难以分清那里的湿润感是因为她的玩弄还是他自身的渴望。他挺腰追随她的唇舌，很快，就连这点抚慰也被扯离他的身体。

查理抬头前，满含恶意的让他进入她的口中，像吮吸肉骨头似的大力吮吸了一会。她脱下从他那盗取的衣物，将短剑放在他起伏不定的胸口。

“别让它掉下去啊，赫克托。我会生气。”她胸前挂着锁链的钥匙，她将它们摘下，缠绕到短剑上，“做得好的话，我就放你出去。”

她的双瞳不再是人类的暖棕，瞳孔仿佛纺锤，在昏暗中高悬。细小的白色鳞片爬上脸颊，覆满黑鳞的修长尾巴从身后长出，卷上他的脚踝。他的身体在兴奋，思绪却已混乱；他试图说话，但只发出暗哑的呻吟，呼出一口白色气息。

“你想要用上面还是下面服侍我？”她咧开嘴，舔了舔嘴唇。

“这不是取决于你吗？”赫克托回答道，至少在对她有用的时间里，他勉强是安全的。

她的膝盖因为久跪而泛红，腿间的果实因为光线不足而难以彻底看清，只是一片深粉狭长的暗影。她跨坐在他身上，一手扶着他的性器，一手分开自己的身体；她的阴部湿润温暖，抵在他的阴茎上缓缓下沉。

“好骑士，你的长剑还不够硬啊……”她叹息一声，开始摇动腰肢；与此同时，她的尾巴也进入他的后穴翻搅，不断侵犯那里的安宁。

这种感觉异常奇妙，他们同时是侵入方和被侵犯方:她的媚肉随着她的上下起伏紧紧绞住他，爱液从穴口溢出，打湿他茎底的两颗沉重宝石——倘若不是分心关照他的肛门，他的整个阴茎连带下方的睾丸或许都会被吞没。她的尾巴意外温柔的鞭打着那一处，疼痛在被填满的饱胀感中转化为快感的柴薪；在双重夹击下他没有射便达到了高潮，肌肉不自觉的抽搐，他的呻吟从唇间冲出，听来不可思议的柔软。

查理抬起下体，只将他的龟头留在自己的身体中；他难耐的张开双腿，让她的尾巴滑入的更深，除此之外，她什么也没做。

她轻声笑起来，那阵微微的颤动从胸腔传入她被攻城锤努力开阔的堡垒。他无法继续忍受她的不作为，本能的用力挺起腰部，贯穿她湿滑的小径，动作幅度之大以至于他胸前被小心存放的短剑掉落下刑台。

“啊……你不想出去了吗？”

他无意回答她的任何问题。仅仅只是紧闭双眼，卖力的跟随着她的节奏，在她身体中抽插。这并非是他在干她，恰恰相反，是她在用女人的身体干着他。他性器的进出同时让他屁股里的硬质异物变换位置，擦过那一点。水声、锁链声、她的抽气声和他自己压抑着的呻吟攻占着他的听觉。

是恐惧和羞耻让这些快感膨胀。

这到底算是真实存在的惩罚，还是有梦魔光临的噩梦？这事变得不再重要，他也无所谓所剩无几的骑士尊严和她的身份了。他只需要快感，更多的快感。直到一切结束。


End file.
